Who Doesn't Love Snow?
by Ravenclaw Klainer
Summary: Blaine has always loved the snow and his best friend Kurt can't help but follow suit. Klaine Oneshot. Fluff.


**AN: It's just a fluffy little one shot that I wrote for my friend Natasha for her birthday, based on a head canon I have that Blaine is the most adorable snow loving goofball.**

Mrs Hummel opened to front door to see a small, snow-caked Blaine Anderson grinning up at her.

"Hello, Blaine," she smiled, "Are you here to see Kurt?" Blaine nodded energetically.

"Can he come out and play in the snow?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Mrs Hummel replied warmly, "I'll tell him to get ready. You come inside, honey, I don't want you to get cold." Mrs Hummel smiled again as Blaine shuffled inside. Kurt's best friend always got so excited about the snow, throwing on excessive layers of clothing and bounding out into the cold. Today, he wore a puffy yellow coat and a bright blue scarf, mittens and a red woollen hat. His red wellington boots most probably covered at least three pairs of socks, and the coat was probably squeezed on over Blaine's Christmas sweaters. All of these layers meant that Blaine's movements were slightly prohibited, giving him the image of an overstuffed teddy bear whenever he walked.

Blaine only had to wait a few minutes for Kurt. The seven year old jumped down the stairs wearing an emerald green coat over his usual clothes.

"Aren't you gonna get cold Kurt?" Blaine asked, "You don't even have a hat! My mum makes me put on all my winter stuff to play in the snow." Blaine flapped his arms up and down stiffly to indicate the layers.

"I don't want to mess up my hair," Kurt replied, carefully patting his neatly styled hair.

"Nonsense," Mrs Hummel said, approaching with an armful of winter accessories, "It'll get ruined in the snow anyway." She walked up behind Kurt and forced a hat onto his head, flattening the front portion of his hair so that it covered his eyes. Kurt huffed grumpily and rearranged the hat as Mrs Hummel and Blaine laughed. By the time Kurt was appropriately dressed, Blaine was fidgeting with anticipation– he was desperate to get in the snow.

"Come on Kurt let's go!" Blaine said excitedly, and the two young boys ran out into the cold, Mrs Hummel waving at them from the doorway.

Kurt walked briskly through the neighbourhood, wrapping his grey coat closer to his body in an attempt to maintain his body heat. What had been a gentle flurry when he left the store had grown into a fairly decent blizzard and large flakes obscured Kurt's vision and caught in his coiffed hair. Kurt rubbed his hands together to try to warm them, bitterly regretting not having worn gloves. Suddenly, Kurt was hit with memories of his mother dressing him up to play in the snow, insisting that he wore every item of winter clothing he owned – she worried about him getting cold because it saddened her so much when Kurt was ill. A warm tear burnt a path down Kurt's icy cheeks. It had been four years since Kurt's mother had passed away but sometimes, for no real reason, the feelings would overcome him like the violent waves of the sea on the helpless shore. Kurt brushed the tear away. He hated showing weakness, it made him seem more vulnerable and he didn't want to give anyone any ammunition to attack him. With a deep breath, he quickened his pace, determined to get home as soon as possible.

SPLAT. Kurt turned the corner to be met by a sloppy snowball hitting him straight in the stomach. He looked around, frantically searching for the person who had thrown it – were they someone he should be afraid of? SPLAT. Another snowball hit, this time on the shoulder. The snowball broke apart and fluffy flakes splattered him in the face. Kurt turned in the direction the snowball had come from just in time to see a grinning face disappear behind a tree.

"Blaine?" he said tentatively, "Is that you?" At that moment, Blaine rushed out from behind the tree with an armful of snowballs, zoning straight into battle mode and launching snowball after snowball at Kurt. Kurt laughed as he raised his arms up to protect his face, but mostly his hair. Blaine's grin stretched across his face. Kurt bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, shaping it into a sphere and throwing it in Blaine's direction. It hit Blaine's head, knocking his hat clean off. Both boys laughed heartily, brushing snow off of their clothes.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine grinned, his cheeks glowing red with cold.

"Hey, Blaine," said Kurt.

"D'you want to come back to my house?" Blaine asked, "We can watch Christmas movies and eat gingerbread. Me and my mom made a gingerbread house." Blaine smiled proudly like a little kid.

"Sure," Kurt smiled back, "But I swear Anderson, if you throw another snowball at me I will steal your entire bow tie collection." Blaine contorted his face into a mock expression of horror which brought on a fit of giggles from Kurt.

"Come on," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and running off in the direction of his house, tugging Kurt along behind him. Kurt looked down at their interlocked hands with an expression of pure shock. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Dazed, Kurt allowed himself to be pulled along, still marvelling at how good it felt.

Kurt sat alone in his bedroom, texting Mercedes. Every now and then, he glanced over to the window only to see that the snow continued to fall before returning his attention to the phone with a sigh. It was a true testament to how people change over time. Kurt used to love the snow, which was largely down to that fact that he and his childhood best friend Blaine would go out and play in the snow together. Kurt was now in his senior year of high school though, and he hadn't seen Blaine since freshman year when they'd gone their separate ways, Kurt to McKinley High and Blaine to Dalton Academy. Now, the snow irritated him. It was an inconvenience and it meant that he had to cancel his plans. The doorbell rang. Kurt looked up from his phone, puzzled, and then at the window. The snow still fell, heavier than ever. Who would bother coming out in this weather? Kurt slid off of his bed and jogged down the stairs. He opened the door, not sure what to expect. Well, definitely not Blaine Anderson. And yet there he stood, cheerful and dapper as ever, wrapped up in his navy duffel coat.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, reaching out to embrace his old friend, "What are you doing here? Come inside, it's freezing out." As Blaine stepped inside, brushing the snow off of his boots on the doormat, Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine had got considerably more attractive since they had last met. Kurt blushed furiously.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked Blaine, hoping that the shorter boy wouldn't notice the pink flush in his pale cheeks.

"Oh, well, I came to see you," Blaine said. Kurt practically swooned at his voice. Blaine grinned. "I was hoping you might come out in the snow with me." Kurt laughed.

"Aren't we a little old for that?"

"There are three things in life that you are never too old for: stickers, Disney films and snow," Blaine replied solemnly, "Who doesn't love snow? Come on let's go!" Kurt paused for a second, before rushing off to get ready. He wasn't going to turn down the chance to rekindle an old friendship, especially with his previous best friend (it obviously had nothing to do with Blaine's good looks). And if Blaine was involved, well, maybe the snow wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
